Forbidden Love: Conan and Ran
by AKD Inu
Summary: Series 1. I've fallen for someone else," Then the strong teenager girl burst into tears. The detective immediately walked over to his love and hugged her the best he could and finally asked, "Who is he?" Choking through a sob she looked up at him, "It's you, Conan..."
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Do not own Detective Conan (or ever will :( )**

**Why this couple is forbidden: Obviously because of the 10 year age difference which I frankly don't care about, don't get me wrong if you're dating old enough to be your mother/father or even OLDER than that's pretty wrong. I'm also pairing ConanXRan because it's a cute shipping that's rare to see.**

"Conan-kun! It's time for dinner!" Ran shouted.

"Coming Ran-neechan!" Conan shouted back while coming out of his room.

The shrunken detective and karate champion sat down and started eating their dinner while making small conversation, "So how was your day at school?" "It was normal" 'Unless you count running into a mystery almost everyday normal.'

Suddenly Ran silently put down her chopsticks and looked down not facing her small companion causing him to become concerned, "Ran-neechan" She then looked up with a mixture of sadness, fear, and a sliver of hope in her eyes, "Conan...can I tell you a secret," he nodded, "alright, first off...I don't love Shinichi anymore..."

After those words left her mouth Conan felt his heart literally break in half, "But Ran-neechan, Shinichi-niichan's going to come back soon and he wants to be there when he's back!" Frantically trying to change her mind.

"It's not that I don't care about him anymore it's just that...I've fallen for someone else," Then the strong teenager girl burst into tears. The detective immediately walked over to his love and hugged her the best he could and finally asked, "Who is he?"

Choking through a sob she looked up at him, "It's you, Conan..." before trying to get up and walk away. "I'm sorry I'll-l-l go now," but before she could take one step and small hand grabbed her's, "Conan-kun?"

He stared at her for moment, "Shouldn't you wait for your crush's answer first before you go," then paused for a brief time, "because he could like you back..."

Ran gasped softly, "Are you serious?" He let a small smile escape from his lips, "As serious as I've ever been." She smiled and hesitantly leaned in then with a silent command Conan leaned in as well. They shared a short yet sweet and tender kiss then pulled away, "Let's go to bed now we'll talk more tomorrow," she said and walked away. Still stunned he stood there for a couple of seconds before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Later that night...**

It was midnight yet the shrunken detective couldn't sleep, 'I can't believe is in love with Conan, ironic isn't it I'm always defending myself and she falls in love with my younger alter ego more than Shinichi enough to get over him. But I am happy she won't feel neglected anymore waiting for Shinichi...what will happen now? What if Haibara finds the antidote? What if she finds out who I really am? Huh...I guess I'll deal with it when it comes.'

The door clicked automatically he turned his head to the sound and spotted Ran standing there hugging a pillow, then his gaze followed as she walked toward his bed and slipped in. "Sorry Conan-kun but I couldn't sleep after what happened earlier," he nodded in response and added, "I couldn't either."

"You know us dating is going to be difficult, right Ran-neechan?" he asked, she nodded, "I know but I'm willing to give it a try if you are." Then she let out a yawn and started to drift off, "We'll talk more about it in the morning, alright?" he suggested as he was being lured into sleep as well.

She nodded, "Good night, Conan-kun...I love you..." then closed her eyes.

He smiled as they snuggled together and whispered quietly before joining her in sleep, "I love you too, Ran..."

**Please R&R! Hoped you enjoyed it and if not too bad...anyways until next time, Bye!**


	2. Official

**Disclaimer: Don't own D.C. just this little nugget**

Conan was certainly sitting on a park bench staring into the sunset sky...

**10 minutes earlier...**

"What did you say again?!" Haibara asked/shocked not believing what she just heard.

"You heard me...I don't want the antidote anymore..." Conan repeated slowly.

She scuffed, "You've been bugging me about finding an antidote ever since we learned each others real identities, now I give you want you want but you just reject it. Tell me, why the change in heart?"

Signing he decided to bluntly tell the truth, "It's because Ran isn't in love with Shinichi anymore...she loves...Conan now."

The shrunken scientist's eyes widened, "You're kidding me, right? After all this time making up a secret identity and not telling her who you really are to keep her safe, she falls more in love with your 10 years younger alter ego...you're in one messed up situation Kudo."

He let out a dry laugh, "Thanks for summing it all up for me and the great advise."

"So mind telling me how you're going to get out of this situation this time, huh?" She asked.

"For once I'm not sure, of all the possible things that would've happened this is one that I didn't except in a million years," he signed, "and in all honesty I'm not sure if I should do anything I mean if Ran's happy I'll be fine. Even if it means she loves Conan instead of Shinichi."

She gave up, "You know you're going to have to tell her at one point or another..."

"I know and I'll deal with it when the time comes..."

She signed and chuckled, "Well you know who you can came to if you're in trouble...again."

The detective smiled at the rare kindness shown by the mainly cold girl, "Thanks." Then got up and started to walk toward the door.

* * *

**Present...**

On his way home he decided to stop and think a bit and end up at the park, so certainly the detective was doing something he normally didn't do: clear his mind. Then was interrupted by a vibration from his phone to see it was a message from Ran, 'Hey Conan, it's getting a little late come home to soon.'

He smiled sadly at the message before getting up and started to head back home when he got back he was greeted by a happy, smiling Ran poking head out of the kitchen, "Welcome home Conan!"

He headed over to her, "Ran-neechan-" before being interrupted. "No,no Conan. If we're going to date we should say each others name without honorifics, at least in private," adding a wink at the end.

He blushed, "Alright...Ran I think we need to talk about us dating and all..."

She nodded as she knelt down to his eye level, "Conan I'm sorry if I pressured you into liking me, but I do you love..." He gently placed his forehead on her's and smiled, "Ran you didn't pressure me, I truly meant it when I said I love you. I might be 7 but I know when someone loves another person and what I feel for you is love."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that...and I know a major age difference relationship is going to be difficult, but I meant what I said last night I want to at least try rather than just giving up."

He nodded in agreement"As a wise man once said, 'If you truly love someone you're willing to take a chance, no matter what happens, to be with them and don't regret it every moment." As he finished the kitchen timer went off signaling it was dinner.

As the two ate they continued to discuss their relationship, "So should we keep this a secret for now?"

Conan answered quickly, "Definitely, for obvious reasons but also most of the friends we have talk a lot...about everything we tell them event personal secrets." A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head at the end of the sentence.

This caused a chuckle from his girlfriend, "I know what you mean, Sonoko may be my best friend but she tends to gossip as soon as anything comes out of my mouth."

He nodded, "So we'll keep it a secret until I'm older...or if someone finds out about it sooner."

After finishing dinner the new couple decided to go to bed, "Conan, why don't you sleep in my room tonight." Eagerly he nodded back only to be teased, "My, my aren't we a little eager," causing him to go tomato red once more.

After getting ready for bed the two slipped into bed together, "You know, you could start sleeping in here instead in my dad's room from now on."

"Yeah, I'll start moving my things in after all I'm sure your dad will be happy to know he has own room again after he gets back from trip with his college buddies," agreeing with the girl sleeping next to him. "But won't he be a little suspicious about this though?" he suddenly though.

Shaking her head, "Nah, I'll just say we think he deserves some privacy after a long day's work and if that doesn't I'll just sweet talk or blackmail him instead."

She yawned then said, "Alright we'll do that tomorrow but for now I need sleep..."

"Up all day worrying about about how 'us' will work out," he asked knowing.

Smiling at his deduction, "Yeah I was worried all day...(chuckle) I never get anything past you can I?"

He shook his head and they shared a small laugh, "Anyway Conan, good night love you..."

"Love you too," kissing her forehead before they were both pulled into sleep.

**And that's chapter 2 hoped you enjoyed it! Also I know making them say 'I love you' so much is sappy but I like sappy at times. Thanks for the support & remember to review (flame, spelling errors, or if you just want to tell me how you felt anything means a lots) so until the next chapter, Bye! **


	3. Doubts, Date, and Promise

***robotic voice* Disclaimer: AKD Inu will never own Detective Conan**

As morning began to over take the night sky Conan started to wake up, when he awoke he was slightly surprised to see a sleeping Ran next to him until he remembered last night. He began to smile and leaned in to give her a light kiss and then,seemingly like something out of Sleeping Beauty, his 'princess' started to kiss him back.

The pair stayed like this for a few minutes until Conan pulled back, causing Ran to pout, "Why did you stop?" He chuckled slightly, "As much as I'd like to continue we have school today." Reluctantly they got out of bed and got ready for the day, after breakfast they headed out to meet with their usual walking group (Ai, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Sonoko).

On their way to school the karate champion couldn't help but notice how affectionate Ayumi was toward the chibi detective and how Haibara was glaring at him as well. She frowned slightly which didn't get pass her secret boyfriend who decided to do something about it. He took her hand and slowly pulled her back earning him odd looks from everyone, "Ran and I just have to talk about something really quick. We'll catch up!" They shrugged it off and continued to walk.

They sat down on a nearby bench he bluntly said, "You were jealous of Ayumi and Haibara, we're you?" She blushed that it so noticeable but nodded and he continued, "You know you have no need to be jealous, I love you." The teen started to shred a few tears, "I know, I know but I can't help thinking that one day you'll leave me for another younger girl. If you did I'm not sure what I'd do..."

Frantically she began to wipe the tears away, Conan frowned at the sight in front of him and used thumb to help wipe away the last few ones leaking out, "Ran...don't ever think that I wouldn't leave you, I've too be pretty stupid to walk away from the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled and chuckled a bit at his little flirt but still seemed unsure so he decided to reassure her more, "How about tonight we go on a date? It is Friday, we should have a little fun. Besides we still have to go on our first date."

She blinked a few times before asking a little unsure, "Conan...are you sure what if people start to suspect?" He added on, "Then we'll tell them you're taking a friend's little brother out as a favor plus I doubt that anyone would suspect much, unless we make it really obvious." Feeling a bit more relaxed she nodded, "Then it's date!" and gave him a swift peck on the check. Then grabbed the blushing tantei-san to start heading toward school again.

* * *

**Later that day...**

After a whole day at school, and absolutely getting little to no work done due to their thoughts about tonight's day, the two lovebirds were heading home to get ready. After getting changed into different clothes they both stepped out to reveal themselves to each other, the shrunken detective was wearing a maroon shirt with a black stripe down the middle,fading jeans, and black Converses while the karate champion was wearing a pale green short-sleeved dress with a white ribbon around her waist, jean jacket, and 2 inch white sandal wedges.

They blushed madly upon seeing each other Conan coughed to snap them out of it, offered her a hand and mumbled out, "You look very pretty." She blushed before that his hand and walked outside.

"So what do you have planned tonight," she asked once they were at the end of the flight of stairs. Conan looked up and thought for a few moments before replying, "Well I was thinking we catch a movie first, then a nice dinner and if we have time maybe go to a park." She smiled and gently teased, "My, My since when did you became a little Casanova?" causing him to blush again.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the movie theater, Conan paled a little which wasn't unnoticed by Ran, "What's the matter?" He replied, "The only movie that still available is...a horror movie..." he looked up to see it was her to turn pale. He panicked a bit, "W-we c-could just go to dinner now if you want." She shook her head, "No it's alright we already got here, might as well see something." He opened his mouth to protest but she added on, "It's alright, as long as I'm with someone it shouldn't be too bad."

They reached the front and purchased their tickets with the money that Kogoro left them, after getting their popcorn and drinks they went into their designated theater. After the previews the movie started her hand tightened around he looked up concerned she nervously smiled back, then 20 minutes the first murder seen took place cause almost everyone to scream. Partially a certain karate champion screamed before grabbing the tiny Holmes and nearly squeezing the life out of him, then for the rest of the movie held him like a teddy bear.

After another hour or so the movie ended and as they stepped out Ran was blushing, "I-I-I'm sorry about what I did during the movie..." Conan chuckled lightly, "It's alright I was kinda excepting something like this after I found out it was a horror movie. Let's just go to dinner."

They settled on a nearby Chinese restaurant and then another half hour of eating and joking around they headed out, as they walked Conan checked his watch, "We still have time to go to the park if you want." She eagerly nodded.

But half-way they encountered a problem, more specifically three bulky problems, three large teen boys walked up toward Ran. The seemingly leader, a muscular blond-dyed hair teen with brown eyes, stepped up and starting to flirt, "Hey there sweet thing, how about you ditch the kid and hang with us?"

Ran stared unimpressed, "No." They began to walk again only to be stopped again, "Come on baby, why stick with a little kid when you could have a man?" Conan began getting irritated and started to glare daggers at him, but he wasn't the only one irritated, "I rather not I already have a boyfriend and I intend to stay faithful."

The blond scoffed and mocked, "Oh what is this little kid your boyfriend or something?" To make matters worse he picked up the detective, "What's the matter little kid? Mad that were hitting on your girlfriend or is it you're upset cause you know you don't stand a chance against us?" His 2 friends worsened it by laughing and started taunting the small detective as well.

Unfortunately they were to caught up making fun of him, they failed to notice how angry the karate champion was getting. Suddenly the leader's torso was hit by a swift foot and as he grabbed it in pain he looked up to see the previously calm girl now glaring at him while in a karate stance then growled out, "Put him down, now..."

He seemed to miss the message and asked, "Or what?" then in a blink of an eye he was assaulted by punches and a few kicks causing him to drop Conan and scream in pain. As a finally move she pulled one of his arms back with her hands and whispered to his ear, "And don't you ever mess with him again." Before letting go releasing the leader to catch up his running friends and Ran knelt down concerned, "Are you alright Conan-kun?"

He smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine the most damage they did was wrinkling my shirt." He dusted off his shoulders and once again held out his hand, "Now let's get to that park."

As they walked he realized something, "That last move that was aikido move wasn't it?" She nodded and explained, "Last time we visited Hattori-san and Kazuha-chan she and I exchanged a few karate and aikido moves." He nervously noted out loud, "Remind me never to get you mad." They shared a look before bursting out laughing.

Finally the reached the park they walked around for a while joking around and certainly sitting on a bench eating ice cream, but Conan get out of what the teen had said earlier and asked, "Hey Ran why do you like me?"

She looked down at him and thought for a few seconds before answering, "Well, first off you're cute and smart. You always seem to know how to cheer me up and you're quite a good kisser." He blushed as she asked, "Why do you ask?"

He looked away and stared at the almost deserted park, "N-no reason..." He then felt a warm hand slowly turning him back at his girlfriend, "Conan I know you have a reason..." He remained quiet before she answered for him, "It's what those guys said back then, isn't it?"

He blinked surprised but admitted, "Yeah, I mean it's a bit awkward a 7 year old dating a 17 year old. There's only a 10 years difference but it makes you look like a pedophile. Why didn't you just continue to wait for Shinichi?"

She signed, "First off I'm not technically a pedophile I'd have to be at least 18 and forcing you to do...things. And even though I loved Shinichi I began to fall in love with you more...I know it's going to be a struggle and we may get bullied by it but I want it work out and hopefully our friends and you will be there to protect us."

He formed a small smile, "I guess you're right," then checked his watch, "We better get going it's almost 8 by now." The pair got up and start walking home unknowingly to Ran, Conan was making himself a promise, 'Whether I'm Conan or Shinichi I promise to be there for her.' He glanced up at his love, 'No matter how much she hates...I'll stay by her...always.'

**In all honestly I'm surprised none of really addressed that this story is about a 7 and 17 year old dating and also for any of you concerned this is all going to fluff, don't I plan to make this to show the struggles and rewards of an age difference relationship. Remember to R&R, Bye!**


End file.
